GOODNIGHT MOON (Fringe) PeterOlivia PG
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: Sólo hay una persona con la que Olivia puede hablar tras recibir la felicitación de cumpleaños de su padrastro.


Miró la tarjeta una y otra vez, como si pensara que, en una de esas ocasiones, la frase impresa en ella cambiaría o que encontraría alguna otra escondida en la blancura del cartón. Rebuscó en el interior del sobre y no encontró nada; nada que pudiera aportarle algún indicio de cuándo había sido entregada esa carta. Porque, muy a pesar suyo, no tenía duda alguna del remitente.

Con rabia contenida la arrojó sobre la mesita que tenía en el recibidor. La tarjeta se deslizó sobre la superficie encerada y cayó al suelo en un vuelo torpe. Olivia anduvo con paso firme hacia su dormitorio, imprimiendo en cada uno toda la furia que crecía dentro de ella de manera exponencial para, inmediatamente, desandar el camino. Se sentía como una fiera enjaulada. Se pasó una mano por la melena suelta en un gesto nervioso y pensó que, año tras año, su padrastro iba siendo un poco más osado.

Cerró los ojos con gesto cansado. El día había sido largo y duro y había tenido la secreta esperanza de poder finalizarlo ante una copa de vino en su casa, donde pondría un poco de música y se relajaría. ¡Si unos minutos antes se había sentido casi feliz!, pensó con acritud. Feliz porque creía, ilusa de ella, que ese año la carta no llegaría. En realidad la había estado esperando todo el día, allí, en el suelo de su casa, y por su culpa, había tenido los nervios crispados y había tratado a todo aquel que se acercaba hasta ella con la punta del pie.

Jamás le había contado a nadie la verdad acerca de su padrastro. Nunca. Pero ni Peter ni Walter ni ningún otro que estuviera a su lado se merecía sus reproches y sus malos modos. Así que se había sentido en la obligación moral de contarle a Peter qué era lo que la hacía estar aquel día con semejante mal carácter. No estaba segura de porqué lo había elegido a él para contárselo a alguien, al fin y al cabo, muchos habían sido sufridores de su comportamiento. Pero sacarlo afuera, expresarlo en palabras, había surtido un efecto analgésico en ella en cierta manera. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor.

Olivia no sabía cómo encuadrar aquello que sentía y que le oprimía el pecho hasta dejarla sin respiración. Su cobarde padrastro jamás había tenido las agallas de presentarse ante ella y mirarla a la cara. Y si aquello llegara a ocurrir, ella no le tendría miedo porque ya no era aquella niña pequeña, confusa y asustada por ver herida a su mamá. No, ahora Oliva Dunham era la agente Dunham y eso él debería saberlo.

Se agachó y tomó de nuevo la tarjeta del suelo. No, no iba a quedarse allí, rumiando su rabia. Con decisión, agarró las llaves de su apartamento y las del coche y salió a la calle dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

Condujo por el vecindario durante una hora, dando vueltas, despacio, fijándose detenidamente en cada transeúnte que se encontraba caminando por la acera. Dada la hora, eran pocas las personas que se aventuraban a dar un paseo por las escasamente iluminadas calles. Miró por el retrovisor y se hizo a un lado, deteniendo el coche. ¿Cuál sería su aspecto ahora? Si se lo cruzaba por la calle ¿lo reconocería? Había pasado muchos, muchos años y él habría cambiado irremediablemente. Tal vez estuviera más gordo, o más calvo. O bien podría haber adelgazado demasiado, o tener una barba poblada. Pero en su interior sabía que, si se cruzaba con la fría mirada de aquella persona que tanto daño les había hecho a su familia y a ella, lo reconocería, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado.

Estrujó fuertemente el volante, tanto que los nudillos se tornaron blancos, y apretó la mandíbula. Sentía su sangre hervir. Posiblemente lo más adecuado sería volver a casa, pensó. Pero sabía que si volvía, sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño. El rencor la carcomería y le haría dar vueltas en la cama hasta que, cansada y frustrada, se levantaría sin haber pegado ojo. Consideró que lo mejor en aquel momento sería ir a tomar algo, a ahogar su resentimiento en un vaso de whiskey.

Sabía de antemano que beber no la ayudaría, ahogaría sus penas momentáneamente pero éstas saldrían de nuevo a flote en cuanto el alcohol se disipara. No, no necesitaba beber. Puso nuevamente el coche en marcha, dispuesta a dar una nueva vuelta por el vecindario. Sin embargo se detuvo una vez más; miró hacia el fondo de la calle en donde el reflejo de las luces de las farolas se confundía con el brillo plateado del asfalto, pensativa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien; alguien que la escuchara y que, simplemente, estuviera a su lado. Elevó la comisura de los labios en una suerte de sonrisa y miró de reojo el reloj digital del coche. Sabía dónde tenía que ir.

* * *

Abrió un ojo cuando creyó oír un toque en la puerta de la habitación. Sólo uno. Se mantuvo alerta durante unos segundos, esperando volver a oírlo, pero no fue así. Tal vez había sido algún huésped entrando en su propia habitación. Peter cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Pero tan pronto los hubo cerrado, oyó de nuevo el sonido; esta vez dos suaves toques en la puerta, seguidos y secos. Se levantó y cogió la camiseta que había dejado sobre la silla. Echó un vistazo hacia la cama. Su padre se había quedado dormido hacía poco y esperaba que continuara así hasta la mañana siguiente. Se colocó la camiseta mientras se acercaba hasta la entrada y echó un vistazo por la mirilla, para abrir la puerta de inmediato.

-Olivia – la saludó, con los ojos medio entornados debido a la luz del pasillo.

Ella se movió incómoda, bajando la mirada.

- Hola, Peter. ¿Puedo pasar?

Él asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara hacia el interior de la habitación.

- Claro. Pero algún huésped cotilla podría pensar mal de una chica que entra en la habitación de un hombre a estas horas de la noche.

Olivia giró sobre sus talones, enfrentándolo.

- Un hombre que vive con un padre que acaba de salir de una institución mental y que desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar. Por ejemplo, Irak – espetó, visiblemente molesta.

Peter pasó por su lado y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

- Olivia, era una broma – le dijo, mirándola allí, de pie frente a él, con el cuerpo envarado

La mujer se pasó una mano por la frente, como si así pudiera alejar el dolor de cabeza que la estaba amenazando.

- Lo siento, Peter. No… no debería haberte contestado de esa manera.- Se disculpó, sintiéndose de repente mortificada. Respiró profundamente y ocupó un sitio junto a Peter.

- Has recibido la carta.- No era una pregunta.

Asintió, con pesar.

– Así es. Cuando llegué a casa me encontré la tarjeta, bajo la puerta.

Peter apretó los dientes al escuchar la respuesta por parte de ella.

- Bastardo – masculló en voz baja.

Olivia apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante. Peter la observó en silencio. No había encendido las luces de la habitación por miedo a despertar a Walter y toda de la que disponían provenía de las farolas, colándose por la ventana. Su perfil quedaba bañado por la plateada luz. Duras líneas se dibujaban alrededor de su boca.

- Cuando he llegado a casa estaba bajo la puerta – repitió -. Una simple tarjeta con un "pensando en ti" escrito con bonitas letras de imprenta-. Reprimió las ganas de levantarse para ponerse a dar vueltas por la habitación. Miró hacia la cama, donde Walter dormía plácidamente, ajeno a todo.

- No. No voy a dejarme llevar por el momento – se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros-. Después de esto, aún quedan doce meses para que llegue la próxima. Podré vivir con ello, en serio.

Peter la miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Ella se retorcía las manos de manera involuntaria.

- Entonces – comenzó a decir el hombre - ¿Qué haces aquí, Olivia?

La mujer lo miró de frente, buscando sus ojos.

- Salí a buscarlo, Peter. Cogí el coche y me puse a dar vueltas por la calle. Era una insensatez, lo sé, pero me resisto a poner los recursos del FBI a rastrear su paradero. Y entonces pensé que sería bueno venir hacia aquí – se detuvo antes de proseguir. – Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Él asintió, despacio.

- Olivia – y sólo cuando consiguió la total atención de la mujer, continuó: - ¿Tienes miedo? – le preguntó al fin en voz baja.

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Después de unos segundos considerando la respuesta, negó tajantemente con la cabeza.

- No, Peter. ¿Miedo? No. ¿A qué? ¿A que él vuelva a por mí? – Se encogió de hombros.- Vuelvo a tener un arma en mis manos y esta vez sé cómo utilizarla. ¿Y sabes? Estaría en mi derecho a hacerlo si él llegara a acosarme. No, él tiene que saberlo, por eso no tiene lo que hay que tener para acercarse a mí. Lo que siento, Peter, es… es algo más parecido a la frustración. Frustración por no poder hacer nada, por estar a su merced, por dejar pasar año tras año y que la simple llegada de una carta me haga esto, que me ponga de los nervios y que termine pagándolo con cuantos se encuentran a mi alrededor. Por el poder que aún hoy ejerce sobre mí.

Peter la dejó hablar, observando el movimiento de las manos de la mujer mientras hablaba. Eran manos delgadas y elegantes, de finos dedos, que gesticulaban sólo lo necesario para reforzar sus palabras.

- Siento no poder ayudarte, Olivia.

La mujer volteó la cabeza, encontrando los ojos de Peter fijos en ella. Le sonrió ligeramente.

- Te equivocas. Hoy me has ayudado. Mucho. – Olivia se encogió de hombros-. Nunca antes le había contado nada a nadie acerca de mi padrastro. Gracias, Peter.

Peter le sonrió, apenas elevando la comisura de sus labios.

- De nada.

Permanecieron sentados uno junto al otro durante unos minutos, en completo silencio, roto sólo por la respiración fuerte y pausada de Walter. Olivia se acomodó en el sofá, apoyando la espalda, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda.

- ¿Peter? – dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Sí?

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia donde él se encontraba, amparado en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- ¿Puedo quedarme?

La petición cogió por sorpresa al hombre

- Claro. Sólo que no hay mucho sitio para dormir. Es el sofá o dormir con Walter. Tú eliges.

La respuesta divirtió a la mujer.

- El sofá está bien… si no te importa, por supuesto.

Peter se incorporó, dispuesto a levantarse.

- No. Puedo dormir en la bañera. Ya lo he hecho otras veces.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Duermes en el sofá?

- ¿Ves otro lugar en donde pueda dormir? Porque te aseguro que para mí, dormir con Walter ni siquiera es una opción viable.

Olivia se levantó, sintiéndose incómoda de repente.

- Me marcho entonces. No quiero importunarte de ninguna manera.

Peter la tomó de la mano.

- No, quédate. Si te sientes capaz de dormir aquí, prometo no moverme de mi sitio.

La mujer fijó su atención en la mano que la retenía para pasar a mirarlo a él. La oscuridad empañaba los ojos claros de Peter pero podía percibir con total nitidez la intensidad de su mirada. Olivia se vio a sí misma asintiendo.

- Está bien – dijo. Y se quitó la chaqueta, que dejó en la silla que había cerca del sofá. Se sentó en el lugar en el que antes había estado y, con un movimiento diestro, se retorció el pelo formando una suerte de coleta, que dejó descansando sobre su hombro. Se acomodó en una esquina, y, subiendo las piernas, se abrazó a ellas.

- Buenas noches, Peter.

- Buenas noches – le respondió en voz baja.

No tardó en oír cómo la sutil respiración de la mujer se acompasaba, informándole que se había quedado dormida. Se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando despejarse y miró hacia donde se encontraba Olivia. Sonrió para sí. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido que su vida había cambiado tanto? Tenía a su padre a su lado después de años sin verlo y en el mismo pack venía una tozuda y valerosa agente del FBI que lo había sacado a rastras del otro lado del mundo. Y podría llegar a acostumbrarse a aquello, pensó. No a dormir en el sofá, claro estaba, pero sí a la compleja personalidad de su padre y a la presencia de Olivia. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su esquina del sofá, intentando no molestar a Olivia con sus piernas. Bostezó aunque pensó que tardaría en quedarse dormido pero en unos minutos sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y se adentraba despacio en un grato sueño.

* * *

No había amanecido aún cuando despertó, aunque ya podía vislumbrar el reflejo anaranjado del amanecer que se colaba por la ventana. Olivia parpadeó, alejando los restos del sueño. Miró hacia el otro extremo del diván. Peter seguía dormido, acurrucado sobre la almohada, tapado con la sábana hasta el pecho y visiblemente incómodo. Sonrió apenas. Él no había tenido ningún problema en que ella se quedara allí a sabiendas que aquel era su lugar de descanso. Después de todo, recapacitó, Peter Bishop no era el tipo desconsiderado que ella había pensado que sería el día que fue a buscarlo a Irak.

Miró hacia la cama, en donde se suponía que Walter estaría durmiendo pero él no se encontraba allí. Se incorporó súbitamente, bajando las piernas del sofá.

Al notar el brusco movimiento, Peter despertó de repente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el hombre, con voz pastosa y ojos entornados, mientras retiraba la sábana y se incorporaba.

- Walter. No está en la cama.

Peter se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado.

- Estará en la bañera. O en el armario. O vete a saber dónde-. Se levantó y se encaminó en dirección al cuarto de baño bajo la atenta mirada de Olivia.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

- Walter, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó, casi pegando sus labios a la puerta.

Un leve sonido lo sacó de la duda antes incluso que su padre le contestara.

- Eh… sí, hijo. Estoy aquí.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

- Walter, es temprano. ¿Qué haces encerrado en el baño?

- Te vi en el sofá, durmiendo con la agente Dunham. Y pensé que tal vez desearíais intimidad cuando despertarais.

Peter ahogó una risa incómoda, sintiendo que un extraño calor acudía a su rostro.

- No necesitamos ninguna intimidad, Walter. Ella vino a charlar anoche.

- Sí, bueno, tal vez. Pero aún recuerdo lo apremiantes que eran las erecciones matutinas. Ah, sí, las recuerdo. Porque las tienes, ¿verdad, hijo? Porque…

- ¡Walter! – gruñó contra la puerta.

- Porque, si no es así tal vez podría hacerte algunas pruebas…

- ¡No! ¡Basta! – Llevó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta e intentó girarlo pero estaba cerrada desde dentro. Acercó su rostro tanto como pudo al marco, no estaba dispuesto a que Olivia escuchara aquella conversación - No… no voy a hablar contigo de mis… erecciones matutinas ¡Y por supuesto no me vas a hacer ninguna maldita prueba!

Oyó un sonido dentro del baño.

- ¡Bien! ¡Me alegro, hijo! Porque cuando yo era joven…

Peter apoyó la frente contra la madera.

- No voy a hablar contigo de tu… vida sexual. Así que, por favor, Walter ¿Cuánto tardarás en salir de ahí?

Se hizo un repentino silencio, roto sólo unos segundos después.

- Hmmm, media hora. Tal vez. Si apuráis los preliminares y vais directos a… al acto en cuestión. Sí, con media…

- ¡No! ¡Para! – lo detuvo mientras forcejeaba con el pomo-. No preliminares, no acto, no nada, Walter. Olivia vino a hablar anoche, eso es todo. Fin de la discusión.

- Ah, bien. Pues entonces, saldré cuando haya terminado con mis abluciones. No me entretengas, por favor, hijo.

Y Peter oyó el sonido del agua de la ducha poniendo fin a la conversación. Se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Olivia. Seguía sentada en el sofá, con un extraño brillo en los ojos y la boca escondida en el hueco de sus manos, encubriendo una sonrisa.

- Yo… lo siento – se disculpó Peter.

Ella negó con vehemencia.

- No lo sientas. Está bien. Haré como que no he escuchado nada.

Él se acercó hasta ella, sonriendo y se sentó a su lado.

- Lo preferiría – le contestó-. Te diría que normalmente él no es tan directo pero te mentiría. Lo es. Y mucho.

- Bueno, es uno de sus muchos encantos.

Peter alzó las cejas, entre sorprendido y divertido.

- ¿Hablas de mí? Porque si es de Walter de quién hablas, no sabía que tenía algún encanto.

Olivia rió, iluminándole el rostro.

- Alguno tiene, sí.

Peter la observó con detenimiento. La coleta que se había elaborado la noche anterior se había deshecho poco a poco y los mechones le enmarcaban el rostro. Ella se los retiró con cuidado y colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas, palmeándolas, nerviosa.

- Bien, es hora de irse – dijo mientras se levantaba y alcanzaba su chaqueta.

Él la imitó y se levantó a su vez.

- Nos veremos en el laboratorio.

Olivia se acercó a la puerta y puso la mano sobre el pomo. Se giró sobre sus talones, encontrando a Peter tras ella.

- Sí. Nos veremos allí – se aferró al tirador y, sin detenerse a pensárselo, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso, en la mejilla. La barba de él le cosquilleó los labios y el calor que irradiaba su piel la reconfortó. Se separó y lo miró a los ojos, sonriéndole. – Adiós, Peter. Y gracias.

Olivia salió al pasillo y, sin mirar atrás, se alejó de la habitación.

Peter estuvo mirando durante unos segundos el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido. Volvió a su habitación con una absurda sonrisa en los labios y cerró la puerta. Desde el baño le llegó el sonido de la voz de su padre.

- ¡Peter! ¡Peter! ¿Puedo salir ya? ¿Habéis terminado vuestro… ya sabes?

Sonrió a su pesar, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Alguien debería enseñarle a su padre qué era la sutileza.

**Fin**


End file.
